


The Song of the Swan

by mihaela273



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5B, AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, Explicit Language, Former - No matter what I'll always love you, Major Character Death (for a little while), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, alternative universe, rated for language, season 5b divergence, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaela273/pseuds/mihaela273
Summary: What if after 5x11, Emma's grief and rage over Killian's death caused her powers to go out of control and made her travel through time? How would the timeline change? How would Emma and her family affront all the challenges?(Former - No matter what, I'll always love you)
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm a big fan of the Captain Swan fandom. I've read a lot of stories in AO3 and now I've finished almost half of them. Now I'm trying to write my own story. I've read similar stories on time travel and now I want to add the things that sometimes I wished happened.  
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.  
> I don't own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my fantasy.

Emma watched the writings on the grave. The raindrops on her face were mixed with her tears.

_KILLIAN JONES_

_BELOVED CAPTAIN, FRIEND AND COMPANION_

_HE DIED A HERO_

A hero. What a stupid word. He was much more than that. Emma always hated the label. Heroes are supposed to fight bad guys and have a happy ending. Heroes are supposed to have a happily ever after. They're not supposed to die. He died for nothing. His death should have put an end to the darkness. Gold, _that bastard_ , fooled them all. He made found a loophole, betraying them for power. If only Belle knew the monster he truly was - if only she knew that his true love was power, not her.

"You said you were a survivor" she said, looking at her feet. "You said that you'll fight for your happy ending - for me" she cried, raising her voice. "And now you're dead". Emma fell on her knees, nails digging into her palm, eyes closed. The pain in her heart was crushing her. Their time together was short. It was all her fault. If only she had listened to her heart before and lowered her walls for him - all of it would have been different. Now she was alone.

Her pain was different than that after Neal's death. Neal was her first love, the father of her child, but not her true love. She was sad then, but mostly for Henry's sake. 

She felt the power rage through her veins. "It was all my fault" she screamed. She didn't even see the light coming from her hands. "We were supposed to be HAPPY!"

The light engulfed everything around her. Emma closed her eyes and felt her consciousness slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma opened her eyes and saw light. A candle was burning in front of her. _On a cupcake._ She was holding a _cupcake_ in her hands. _The_ cupcake. She looked around herself. The room was familiar. But then she realized – she was in her old room. Her old room in _Boston._ She was wearing her old red dress.

The room, the cupcake, the dress – it was her 28th birthday. The day she met Henry for the first time.

She looked intensely at the candle and closed her eyes. _Please, let me fix everything._ Then she blew the candle.

Then she heard it. The knock on her door. Slowly she moved towards the door. But then she hesitated – what if it wasn’t Henry? The lifelong doubt crawled at her. What if it was all a dream?

She rolled her palm into a fist. She was the Savior. It was finally the time to let go of her doubts.

She opened the door. She saw a pair of eyes full of wonder. _Henry._

 _“_ Umm…..are you Emma Swan?” he asked with hesitation.

“Yeah...” she replied breathlessly, trying not to break down in front of him.

“My name is Henry….I’m your son” he said walking inside her room.

“Give me a minute” she said. Then she closed herself inside the bathroom. _What now? Should I tell him the truth?_ She looked at herself in the mirror. She was Emma Swan for heaven’s sake. The Savior. She can do this.

“ _Do you have any juice?”_ asked Henry from her kitchen. “Nevermind. Found some”

“Listen kid, we have to talk” she said trying to find the right words.

“You know, we should probably get going” said Henry putting the bottle of juice away.

“Going where?” she just needed confirmation – to know that she wasn’t going completely crazy.

“I want you to come home with me”. That cheeky smile on his face was enough to feel her heart melting.

“In Storybrook?” asked Emma, already knowing the answer.

“How did you know?”

“Let’s just say that I know a lot more than you think. Let me get ready. We have a curse to break”

The ride to Storybrook was much easier this time, now that she knew the way. This time she brought more spare clothes than the last time. No need to borrow Regina’s silk shirts.

 _Fuck._ What was she going to do about Regina? It took her almost three years to become friends with her. Also they went through a lot last time. She needed to find a way to get Regina on her side, but….how was she going to convince her that they weren’t enemies?

“Soooo……how did you know about the curse?”

“I’m surprised that it took you so long to crack, kid. You looked like you were about to burst”

“Don’t try to change the topic. Storybrook isn’t known to the outside world”

“It’s a long story”

“Thankfully we still have a long drive. I’m a bit hungry. We can stop and take a bite.”

“Look, kid. We’re not on a road trip. We ….”

“Please” she just couldn’t resist those puppy eyes.

“Fine”

Luckily for Henry, there was an open dinner on the road. It looked decent enough. They both ordered a grilled cheese – his with fries, hers with onion rings – and a coke.

“Soooo…” began Henry while sipping on his coke.

“I don’t even know where to begin” she thought that maybe it was better to rip the bandaid away. “I’m from the future”

Henry almost chocked and began coughing. She gave him a light pat on the back. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea.

“What?”

“Well not directly from the future. It’s more like I saw the future for the next five years. Or it’s like I’m reliving the time again”. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Henry all the truth. But in the end more problems came from lying. “When you came to me – I didn’t believe you about the curse. But I stayed because I saw that you were unhappy….”. Then she tried to tell him about their lives in the shortest way possible. She told him about the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Camelot; about his father, the Wicked Witch, Killian, Merlin, about being the Dark One. It was very hard to talk about Killian. Every time she almost choked on her tears. “… and it was all my fault. And then after I found out about Rumplestiltskin’s betrayal. I was so angry. I think that my powers got so out of control that I came back to the moment where it all began”. At this point, tears were falling on her face.

Henry wore a frown on his face. It was almost as if he was in pain.

“Henry. Are you ok?” she asked full of worry.

“I’m not feeling really well. My head hurts”

Emma then paid the bill and took Henry to the bug. He was walking a bit wobbly. Then he fainted.

“Henry? HENRY!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... what do you think happened to Henry?


	3. Chapter 3

“Henry? HENRY!” Emma screamed with anguish in her voice. She picked him up and put him in the seat of her car. She was going out of her mind.

“Henry, _please_ wake up”. She tried to shake him and slapped him gently on the face. He opened his eyes slightly and Emma exhaled in relief.

“Mom?” he asked in a confused voice. Emma was shocked. He hadn’t called her mom until she broke the first curse.

“Henry? Are you ok? What happened?” she was panicking.

“I….mom, _I remember”_ his voice seemed different, more serious, but with the same tone of a ten-year-old.

Emma felt lost. She didn’t know what to do. “ _How_? Henry, what do you remember?”

“I…I think I remember everything. The last thing I remember was being home after we buried Killian” he said. His voice trembling.

Even though he wasn’t his father, Henry saw Hook as a father figure. He took him on the Jolly once a week and taught him how to sail and swing a sword. Also he was a great help with his Math homework and gave him advice on growing up as a young man. But most of all, Killian never treated him like a child. He was always there in the moments when he needed him the most. That’s why his death shook him almost as much as his mother.

“But….. _how is that possible_? asked Emma.

“Mom, you’re the Savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You were the Dark One. You dated Captain Hook and traveled with him back in time through a portal created by the Wicked Witch of the West, who is the half-sister of the Evil Queen. Don’t you think that anything is possible?. He was definitely Henry from her time. Little Henry was never this sarcastic.

“Yeah” she said with a smile on her face, “but still…”

“Maybe it’s because I have the heart of the Truest Believer, so that’s why I knew that you were telling the truth. Also, I’m the Author, or… I’m going to be, so maybe I can still see the stories in my head” he said in an almost convinced voice. Her kid was so smart. She never felt prouder of him being her son.

Emma touched his cheek and looked him in the eyes. He looked so much like his father that it hurt.

 _Neal_. He was still alive. In New York. With _Tamara_.

She knew that she and Neal would never be together again. His betrayal stung too much. But Henry still had a chance to know his father.

“Henry” she began in a light voice, “your father – he’s still alive”

Henry wore a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Maybe we should find him _. After_ we break the curse”

“I think we should call him and warn him about Tamara. They began dating around this time”

“Yeah but how are you going to get his number? He knows how to hide from those who try to find him”

“August” said Emma with a convinced tone. “He definitely knows how to find him”

“Well, more the reason to go to Storybrook”

“What are we going to do about Regina?” asked Emma with worry. “We need to find a way to get her to trust us”

“We should tell her the truth. With details. So that she would believe about you coming from the future”

His idea made sense. Because of her old friendship with Regina she knew a lot of things that would make Regina believe her. Regina’s trust issues could rival hers though, so it could be a little more difficult than that.

One thing she knew for sure.

“Ok kid. Let’s get going. We’ve got a lot of work to do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Henry remembers everything. In the next chapter, there will be a BIG surprise.  
> Also, I changed the title. The last one was written in the spur of the moment because I didn't know a good one.  
> I feel that this one fits better because swans mate for life, and when one of them dies - the other cries a heart-breaking song


End file.
